


Follow your arrow

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Not hunters in this universe, Outlaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: Belinda has been traveling West for months now. Journeying west by wagon hasn't been a bed of roses, especially when she remembers who is waiting for her at the end of it. Upset that her parents are marrying her off to some rich man, she spends most of the trip plotting ways to escape. When the wagon train is attacked by outlaws just as they enter Kansas, it looks like Belinda's journey might end here, until a handsome outlaw saves her life. Belinda begs him to take her with him, and he agrees telling her that he'll give her enough coin to make it on her own once they reach the next town. But the days are long and Belinda finds herself drawn not only to the handsome outlaw, Dean, but his brother as well. Belinda starts to wonder if she really wants to leave them after all.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Leaving for Oregon

**Author's Note:**

> I am admittedly nervous about posting this, but after I watched Sam and Dean in the wild west I wanted to tackle. This will be my first multi-chapter post on here and I am still trying to figure out how many chapters this is going to be. I've never written something longer than a one-shot before, so let me know if you want to read the rest of it. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Riding in the wagon was not fun, and neither was walking alongside it, but right now it was preferable to the hot sun shining down. I still couldn't believe I was headed West, but my parents left no room in their decision for my opinion. My mother couldn't believe I didn't want to go, and my father told me I was being ungrateful. Things were getting harder at home and marrying me off to a wealthy man in Oregon was the answer to their problems. 

He'd already sent the money for my dowry, and mother practically pushed me on the wagon with nary a second glance. The closer we got to Oregon, the more I was dreading it. I had no wish to travel in unpleasant conditions to marry a man I'd never met before, and I flat out refused to wear the expensive gold locket he'd sent with the dowry money. He told me he had a ring for me when I got there, and all I knew was I had plenty of time to plan my escape. 

The problem was I didn't know how I was going to survive on my own. I could sell the locket sure, but I'd heard stories of the west. I knew how wild it could be but I couldn't go back home. There was nothing left for me there. My future was about as bleak as I'd ever pictured it to be. The days were long and hot and nights were spent just trying to think up ways to escape. 

As we journeyed into Kansas, we stopped just outside the town of Lawrence to rest. It had been way too hot for my comfort today, and I was hoping a walk would clear my head and give me more ideas on escaping. I headed back to the wagon circle after a short walk away and froze in my tracks as I heard the pounding of horses' hooves approaching. 

I ran back to the wagon circle, hoisting my skirts up so I could run better. I had just made it back to the circle when the riders reached it, and me. We were surrounded by several men, all pointing their guns at us. I froze as I heard the click of one gun right next to my head. 

While the others stood nearby, guns pointed at us, one walked around the circle and collected things. Mostly rings and money, the occasional gun or two. He started collecting food and rations, things we desperately needed to make it further ahead. Then he reached me. His eyes took in the gold locket I had just fastened around my neck. 

I only wore the damn thing to bed, terrified of showing up in Oregon without it and possibly incurring the wrath of the man I was due to wed. His eyes landed on the locket and his smile grew wide. He kept his gun pointed at me and held out his hand. 

His voice was the loudest thing in the camp as he said, "Give me the necklace darlin." 

I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling most of the anger I was trying to shove down bubble to the surface. "No." 

He raised an eyebrow at me, his voice angry now. "I said hand it over. Now." 

I continued to refuse. "No. You boys have enough of our treasures so why don't you scurry along before something bad happens to you." 

Laughter broke out among the members of my wagon train as well as those outlaws he was with. I watched him narrow his eyes at his buddies, before reached out and hauled me close to him, the gun pointed at my face. 

"I said give me the damn necklace!" He was furious now, and while I wasn't afraid of him before, I was now, especially when I heard the soft click of his gun. "Give it to me, or else I'm gonna have to shoot you." 

Before I could respond though, another soft gun click made him tense up. A hand reached out and hauled him back, shoving the gun in his face as he fell to the ground beside the sack of treasures that had fallen when he grabbed me. 

I couldn't see his face at first, or hear whatever it was he was yelling at the man, my heart was pounding loudly in my ears. Then he turned to face me, his green eyes bright in the dim light of the fire. He wore a black cowboy hat on his head that just barely covered his short hair. 

His lips moved, but I still couldn't hear his words over the idea that just sprung into my head. He was my escape. This man could take me from here, take me away from my fate in Oregon. I just barely heard the tail end of his sentence as he stared at me. 

"...what can I do for you, darlin?" I could hear how soft his voice had gotten and saw he was concerned for me for a brief second. 

My hands shook at my sides. I reached out for his arm as he started to turn away and grabbed it. His green eyes swiftly locked on mine and I managed to say, "Take me with you. Please." 

I could see the shock in his eyes as he stared at me before making eye contact with another of the men in his party. He studied me for a moment before nodding. "Okay." 

I followed him past the other man who lay on the ground and to his horse. He hauled himself on the horse before reaching down and helping me climb on. I made eye contact with Mary Johnson, one of the women in the wagon train I had confided in. She knew how much I was dreading arriving in Oregon, and I saw her smile. 

She waved at me as I wrapped my arms around the handsome stranger, holding on tight as he whistled to his horse and men. The wind blew through my curls as he rode away from the wagon train and as it got smaller and smaller, disappearing from my sight, my heart pounded faster and faster. 

I'd never felt more free as I did then, clinging to the back of an outlaw on a horse headed in a different direction but I knew I'd made the right decision. I heard the other riders as they followed him and it didn't take long before we reached their hideout of sorts. 

The house was old and run-down, much like the one I'd left back East and I'd never felt more at ease until he slowly eased the horse to walk. He stopped near a tree and slipped off the horse, tying his reins before holding his arms out to me. 

I slipped from the horse into his waiting arms, my breath hitching as he caught me. I stared up at him and he grasped my arm and led me into the house. I could hear the others arriving as he steered me to a bedroom on the left. The bedroom was mostly bare, save for the bed and dresser that was pushed against the wall. 

Standing there in the bedroom, the light from the moon shining on me, I still didn't regret my decision. He stood near the door and eyed me a moment, shedding his hat and coat. He tossed his gun on the dresser and asked, "Who are you? What are you doing?" 

I swallowed hard as I stared at him. I'd left my bonnet in the wagon, so I pushed a loose curl behind my ear and said, "I'm Belinda Parker. Thank you, by the way. You've saved me." 

I watched his eyes fill with mirth as he stared at me. He chuckled, a low dangerous sound that only reminded me how dangerous he potentially was. "Saved you? From what? Perishing of heat on the trail? You're welcome." 

I could hear the sarcasm in his voice as he stepped closer to me, his boots the only sound in the empty house. "I don't think you know how dangerous your situation is right now, darlin." 

I bit on my lower lip and fought the trembling of my heart. "How dangerous is it?" 

He laughed again, stopping just short of me. "I could shove you out of this room and let every man out there take his turn with you before kicking you out of the house and leaving you to perish."

My blood ran cold at his words, but then I saw his eyebrow raise, as he reached out for the locket I still wore around my neck. He lifted it in his large hand, studying it. Then his eyes met mine. "Lucky for you, I'm more interested in what you're running from. Who is Joshua?" 

I licked my lips. "He's the man my parents are forcing me to marry. He's the reason I asked to leave with you. I just want to make my own decisions, to be my own woman for once. You were a chance at escaping a dull life in Oregon. I'm not cut out to be a wealthy man's wife." 

I saw him consider my words, his mouth turning up in a large grin. "Wealthy, you say?" I just nodded, my mouth full of cotton as he eyed me. "Wealthy enough to pay a ransom for his bride?" 

My heart just about stopped. I hadn't considered this man would sell me back to Joshua. My emotions must have shown on my face, for his soft chuckle reached my ears again. "Don't worry darlin, I won't do that. But I will make you a deal. I will take you with us to the next town and give you some money. You'll go on your way, starting your new life and I'll head my way. Deal?" 

I nodded. "Deal." I held my hand to him and he took it, shaking it briefly before grabbing his gun and heading toward the door. 

As he reached the door, I said, "Wait. What's your name?" 

He stopped at the door, one hand on the knob and the other resting on his gun. "Name's Dean Winchester." Then he opened the door and shut it quickly, leaving me alone in the room to wonder what was coming next.


	2. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belinda wakes up and tries to find her place amongst the outlaws, but she isn't quite prepared to face Dean or his handsome brother Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic on here. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Splitting this up into chapters is harder than I thought it might be, but I hope you enjoy this latest installment. We get to meet the rest of the gang in this chapter and one of the outlaws might be in for a rude awakening.

I fell asleep on the bed, hearing the sounds of men's voices on the other side of the door. As the bright sunlight shone into the room, I felt an arm around my body. I stiffened. I'd never been close with a man before. I turned slowly before seeing it was just Dean. 

I swallowed hard as I stared at him. He must have come in later in the night, for his pants were discarded by the bed and his hat was resting on the floor. I sighed softly, the movement waking him up. His eyes opened and landed on mine. 

My heart was stuck in my throat as I got up from the bed, my nerves at being so close to a man getting the better of me. I heard Dean chuckle, stretching before reaching for his pants and pulling them on. I was quiet as he got dressed, leaving the room. I walked over to the mirror and eyed my reflection a moment before fixing my hair and wrinkled dress. I'd left most of my belongings back in the wagon train, and I could deal with a dirty dress for a while. 

I reached for the doorknob, turning it and taking in the other room for a moment. A single stove and a table scattered with cards and whiskey bottles greeted me. I wrinkled my nose as I started searching the cupboards for coffee, for food, anything. I knew they'd taken some rations from us last night, but I couldn't remember what. 

I was bent over, searching one cupboard when I heard a voice from last night that made me freeze. It was the outlaw who'd held his gun to my face, demanding my locket. "well, well, well. Look who decided to get up." I felt his hand slap my rear leaving a stinging sensation in its wake. 

I was about to say something when I heard a gruff voice remark, "You know, Lucifer, I don't think my brother would be happy to see the way you're treating his lady." 

I slowly stood up, my eyes landing on the man who'd just entered. He was tall, with long brown hair and hazel eyes. I swallowed hard as Lucifer stepped closer to me, tugging me back against his chest. He sneered at the taller man, "I don't see a label on her that says she's Winchester property." 

The taller man stepped forward, glaring at the shorter man. His voice was tense, his words carefully spoken. "I said hands off Lucifer. Now." He held out a large hand to me, and I slipped my small hand into his, letting him haul me against his chest. "Now leave, before I call Dean in here." 

Lucifer left, grumbling under his breath about something. The taller man kept me tucked into his chest, the smell of gunpowder and parchment reaching my nose. I felt his large hand slide down my back, smoothing my curls before he reached for my face, forcing me to meet his gaze. 

His eyes softened as he stared at me, his fingers stroking the skin under my chin gently. His other arm kept me tucked close to him, giving me no chance to escape. His voice was soft as he said, "Hi, darlin. Name's Sam Winchester." 

I swallowed hard as I stared up at him. My voice was soft, "Belinda Parker." 

Sam stared at me, "Such a pretty name for a pretty girl." He kept me tucked close to him, even as the footfalls of two other men entered the room. 

I felt my heart stop as I heard Dean's voice, laced with humor, reach my ears. "Sam, brother. I see you've met Belinda." 

I saw Sam nod, his eyes leaving mine to greet his brother. "I did. You might want to talk with Lucifer. Seems he hasn't gotten the message that Belinda here is Winchester property." 

"Is that right?" Dean's voice gave me pause, even as I stood tucked in his brother's arms. I felt Sam step away from me and I turned around to see the shorter man who'd entered with Dean. His bright blue eyes pierced mine as he stared at me. 

Dean followed my gaze to the shorter man and said, "Belinda, this is Castiel. Castiel, this is Belinda. She's Winchester property until I say she isn't." 

Castiel just nodded, tipping his hat at me before leaving the room. I nervously stood in the same spot, my eyes darting between the two men. I watched them share a look before Sam left the room, giving me a wink before the door shut behind him. I twisted my fingers together, eyeing Dean where he stood staring at me. 

Dean adjusted his belt, his green eyes piercing my honey brown ones. "There's food outside. Cas is the only one of us who can cook. We all tend to try and pull our weight around here. I expect you to do the same while you're traveling with us, Winchester property or not." 

There was something about being considered Winchester property that didn't upset me as much as it should have. Each time my thoughts circled to the thoughts that I would have been Joshua's property when I arrived in Oregon made me so angry. I just nodded, following Dean as he turned to leave. 

The sun was bright in the sky as I followed him to the campfire. There were a few men seated around the fire, each clutching a cup of coffee in their hands. Dean walked up and I stopped when he did, noticing how he gathered the attention of the men without even trying. 

"Fellas," He gestured to me, one large hand reaching out to tug me forward. "This is Belinda. She's Winchester property, you understand me? Anyone," And here he fixed his eyes over to Lucifer, who was busy talking to another man I hadn't met yet, "messes with her and they answer to me. Got it?" 

He'd left no room for argument in his tone and the others nodded. "Good." His voice turned gruff as he faced me, "Belinda, this is the gang. That one over there is Gabriel, next to Lucifer." Gabriel flashed me a smile full of mischief and tipped his hat. "That crabby one there is Crowley. You've already met Sam and Castiel." 

I waved to the men and he sat down next to Castiel, shooting me a look at the pot on the fire as he picked up a cup. I took his hint, pouring him a cup of coffee and making sure everyone else had a refill if they needed to. I didn't know how to shoot a gun but I was pretty good at cooking, so I figured I'd help do that. 

Castiel had already made a meal from the rations they'd stolen from the wagon train the night before, so they ate and I started to clean up, figuring they were going to be moving on soon anyway. I picked up some of the few dishes they had and walked to the small hand pump. There was a tub beneath it, and I set the dishes on the ground and pumped some water before kneeling to start cleaning. 

Left alone with my thoughts as I cleaned the few dishes, I stole glances over at Dean and Sam. Sam had referred to him as his brother, and I could see that now that I had the information. Dean was the older one, given he was the leader of the gang. I felt Dean's green eyes on mine and felt my cheeks burn as he caught me staring. 

I glanced down at the dishes, rubbing them clean in the cold water. I finished the job and stood, clutching a small pile of clean dishes in my arms as I walked over to the fire again. I couldn't help but flinch as Castiel walked over to me, "Need any help?" 

I nodded, "Yeah, where do these go?" Castiel eyed the dishes in my hands before leading me over to his horse. He opened one of the saddlebags and helped me load the few dishes inside. I was about to ask him if there was any coffee left when Dean's voice caught my attention. 

"Time to go. Belinda, come see me." He stared at me from where he stood with Sam and I walked over, my skirts swishing across the ground. 

He eyed my dress and then asked, "Who do you want to ride with? Your choices are me or Sam. I don't trust the others just yet." 

I glanced over at Sam who just raised an eyebrow and commented, "I'd love to have a pretty girl clinging to my back as we ride today. Or you can ride in front if you want." 

I blushed and met Dean's eyes, "Can I ride with you, for now? Maybe later I can ride with Sam?" 

I saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards into a smile before he nodded. "You can ride with me darlin. Let's go." I felt his large hand press into the small of my back as he led me over to where his horse waited for us. 

Dean easily slung himself into the saddle before asking me, "You gonna ride in front or back today darlin?" My mouth was dry again as I said, "I've never ridden in front before." 

Dean swung his head over to where his brother was getting ready to get on his horse and said, "Sammy! Help Belinda get on please." I watched Sam turn and saw his wicked grin as he walked over amid laughter from the men. I swung my gaze up to Sam as he stood in front of me, bending and picking me up in his arms to set me on Dean's horse. 

Seated in front of Dean, snug between his arms, I flushed again at the close contact. Sam chuckled as he headed back to his horse and Dean leaned forward, his voice soft near my ear. "You blush real pretty darlin." 

He whistled softly and the horse started moving. I said nothing to him for a few, just enjoying the view and the silence. "Dean?" I asked, hearing his soft grunt. "Where are we headed?" 

Dean sighed, "We are headed to a small town outside of Alcove Springs. That's where I'll drop you. It's a long way from here though, so you'll be with us for a while." 

I nodded, letting the silence fall between us again. The higher the sun climbed in the sky, the hotter it got, and by the time the sun was starting to set in the sky, I was hot and tired and hungry. When we'd stopped for a brief lunch, I spent most of it making sure everyone got food that I didn't eat. 

As we stopped near a small creek for the night, my stomach growled. Dean chuckled as he led his horse to a tree. He dismounted with ease and helped me down. "You're gonna have to make sure you eat, darlin." I just nodded, feeling like I was going to have blush burn from all the comments from Dean and Sam. 

I helped Castiel make dinner and finally managed to eat, but Dean made sure I ate with him, reaching out for my arm as I tried to sit on the ground next to him. He tugged me onto his lap, holding my full plate in his hand as he made sure I was comfortable. I held the plate and ate, much more gently than the rest of the men. 

I felt my bottom starting to go numb, so I adjusted myself a few times, wiggling my butt along Dean's lap. As I started to finish up, Dean leaned forward and gruffly whispered. "Hey. Stop." I was confused until I felt something jerk under me. 

It took a while for me to connect the dots, but I stopped. Once I was done eating and helped clean up, I wandered over to the creek. I couldn't wash as well as I wanted, but I leaned over and cupped the cool water in my hands before splashing it on my face. I sighed and stood up, walking back over to the fire where the men were unrolling their blankets. 

Unsure of where I was going to be sleeping, I shouldn't have been surprised when Dean gently steered me in the direction of Sam, who was close to the fire and his horse. Sam had rolled his bedroll out and was seated on the blanket. 

"It's not much, but better than the cold ground." Sam held his hand out to me, helping me take a seat on the ground next to him. 

He laid down, and I couldn't help but curl up next to him, my back to the fire. I told myself this was to keep myself warm, but between the heat of the fire and the warmth that radiated from Sam, I was asleep in no time. My last thought before sleep claimed me was that if this was how the trip was going to go, I wouldn't mind it at all.


	3. Trouble ahead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belinda enjoys a bath in the creek the next morning and is surprised when Dean joins her. As the group splits up on another wagon train run, Sam takes Belinda and heads in the other direction. Will this give Sam the chance to find out more about Belinda's past? But as night starts approaching, trouble finds them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three. We start out with Sam's POV of Belinda and end with some trouble and chemistry between Sam and Belinda. I'm no good at summary's or chapter notes it seems. I am doing this with no beta, so any mistakes are mine. The chapter might be shorter than the others but that cause I have no idea how to break up chapters. Enjoy!

Meanwhile, Sam glanced down at the diminutive woman in his arms. Belinda was lovely, but her looks hid the spitfire she was. Sam watched his brother with her all day and saw the looks he sent her way when she wasn't looking. Belinda's curls shone in the light from the fire, and while her pretty honey brown eyes were closed now, there was an astonishingly sweet quality to them. 

Sam ran his fingers along with her soft curls, his eyes following the colors as they danced in the firelight. Her lashes swept her face as she slept and as he gently touched her silky smooth skin, slightly reddened by the sun, a whimper left her full lips. He knew little of her, only what Dean had told him as he watched her help Castiel cook dinner. 

She was running away from some husband to be in Oregon, and though he couldn't fathom why she'd want to rough it among outlaws when she could be sleeping in an actual bed, she seemed comfortable around the other men. He knew she felt some kind of attraction to his brother. Most women threw themselves at Dean in any town they stopped in. 

But he also saw she felt some kind of attraction towards him as well. Dean had mentioned she was furious at being someone's property, yet he had to hide his chuckle as he noticed she didn't protest at being Winchester property. He knew Dean was leaving her in the next town they stopped in, but something told him he'd have a hard time doing that. 

He tugged her closer, enjoying the soft sigh that left her lips as she nested her head closer to him. He kept one hand on his gun and let his guard down as sleep started to claim him. His last thought before he passed out was that Belinda was going to make this journey to Alcove Springs much more interesting. 

I was always an early riser, so when the morning sun rose above the horizon and hit my face, I glanced up to see Sam was still sleeping. Not knowing Dean was awake and watching me, I started to slip out of his tight embrace, wanting to go relieve myself and maybe take a quick bath in the creek before we left for the day. 

Out of the circle of Sam's arms, the cool morning air slipped over my face as I headed for the small creek. I relieved myself quickly and with a glance around to make sure no one was watching, I slipped the soft pink dress off my body, leaving myself in just my shift as I slipped into the creek. 

I quickly washed as well as I could and reached for my dress, putting it back on even though I knew it would be damp for a while. As I was tying my skirt on, I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye. I was startled to see Dean walking toward me, with no expression on his face. 

Expecting him to scold me, I was surprised when he tossed his hat on the ground next to me and shed his shirt and pants. I turned away, the sight of his toned chest doing strange things to me. I watched him get in the water, taking the time to enjoy the cool water before he stepped out and got dressed again. 

He placed his hand on the small of my back and steered me back to camp where he said, "Once we arrive in town you can take a bath darlin." 

I said nothing to him, helping Castiel make a small meal from what we had left. We were running low on everything and I saw Dean exchange a look with Sam before waving me over. I could see the serious expression in his eyes as he said, "We're coming across another wagon train. I want you to head on with Sam. We'll catch up by nightfall." 

There was no room for argument in his voice, and so Dean helped me on Sam's horse as we got ready to leave, and tucked between Sam's arms, I watched Dean get ready to leave with the other men and I couldn't help myself. 

"Dean?" I called out, watching how he paused near his horse to look over at me. "Be careful. Please." 

Dean smiled softly. "I will be." He gave his brother a look and Sam just nodded, steering his horse in one direction as they rode in the other. I was silent as Sam and I rode. Sam's voice startled me out of a nap as he said, "So, tell me about this marriage your parents set up for you." 

I groaned. "Ma and Pa were always pretty poor. I was the oldest and only child but they couldn't wait to get me out of the house. It was hard to feed even just the three of us. We were in town one day when Joshua was visiting his parents, getting ready to move them out to his fancy house in Oregon. He took a fancy to me and asked for my hand, offering a large dowry for me. They took it." 

I felt Sam sigh. He reached for the locket I wore around my neck and touched it gently. "Then why do you have this?" 

I rolled my eyes. "He gave it to me and when I tried to say no, Ma gave me a look. I planned to pawn it so I can start some kind of life. I have no attachment to it." 

Sam laughed, the sound vibrating in my back where I leaned back against him. "So it's safe to say you don't love him?" 

I nodded. "I don't. He's only interested in having a wife and having babies. I'm not ready for that yet." 

Sam chuckled again the sound going straight to my thighs as he asked, "So you don't wanna be someone's wife, round with child just yet?" 

I shook my head, fighting to explain what I meant. "No, I do, someday. I just don't wanna be his wife. I don't wanna have his child." 

It was past noon by now, judging at the sun's place in the sky, so Sam steered his horse to a small outcropping of trees near a small creek and dismounted from his horse, helping me off. I glanced up at him, his hazel eyes sparkling in the sun, and blushed as he asked, "You ever been kissed, Belinda?" 

I shook my head, my curls moving back and forth with the motion. "No." 

There was a silence that hung between Sam and me as his eyes scanned my face. Sam was handsome, just as handsome as Dean. I saw him grin and he leaned closer, his lips inches from mine. "I'd kiss you darlin, cause those lips are just begging to be kissed, but Dean would kill me. He wants to be the first one to kiss you." 

I felt a surge of disappointment as he pulled back from me. We rested for a while before climbing back on the horse and heading forward. We were silent for most of the day, only speaking when Sam found a place to camp. He had just lit the fire when I heard horses approaching. 

"Sam?" I said, catching his attention. I watched him straighten up and hold an arm out to me as he grabbed his gun. Sam held me close to him as the riders approached, and it wasn't Dean and the guys. 

It was three men, sheriffs, judging by their shiny badges. One of the men tipped his hat to me and greeted Sam. "Howdy, mister." 

Sam put his gun back in the holster and nodded back at the man. "Howdy. What brings you, gentlemen, out here?" 

He kept me close to him as the man explained that a wagon train had just been robbed and he saw our fire and was making sure we were okay. Sam nodded. "We are. The wife and I are just making camp for the night." 

The man looked me over a moment before he said, "Name's Robert. Nice to meet you.." His voice trailed off as he held his hand out to Sam, who shook it and said, "Sam. This is my wife Belinda." 

I nodded at the man, trying not to let my shock show when Sam bent down and pressed his lips to my cheek softly. "We'll be safe out here, you can be sure of that," Sam assured the men and we watched them ride away. 

Once they were gone, Sam looked worried and glanced at me. "Can you ride still? Something feels wrong."


	4. Belinda finds a solution and possibly her happy ending...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble has found the gang, but it seems it's up to Belinda to figure out a a solution. Is she up to the task? Or is there another wrench thrown into the mix?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until Sunday, but decided to post early. This is going to be the last chapter, since there isn't enough material to split it up into another chapter without it being short. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. I'm always working on one-shots and posting those, but this was my first multi-chapter fic. I hope you liked it. No beta, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

I nodded and he put the fire out quickly before we got on the horse and he started riding, faster than before. I held on to Sam tight as we rode to a small shack in the middle of the prairie. The only other building was a small barn a few feet from the shack. Sam dismounted quickly, and I followed him into the shack. Castiel was lying on the bed, a bullet wound in his arm. Gabriel, Lucifer, and Crowley were okay and that left just Dean, who was nursing his wound and drinking some whiskey. 

I hurried over to him as Sam did, asking him what happened. Dean explained they ran into a bit of trouble with the job and he got shot. Said it was good they made it out when they did, but his mood turned sour when Sam mentioned the men who'd come upon us. 

Dean and Sam were going to leave to discuss their next move when a sharp knock startled everyone. Silence filled the shack and I went to the door, knowing it was the sheriffs from before. 

I pressed my lips together and made a quick decision, shedding my top, and mussing my hair before walking over to Dean and tugging his face close to mine for a quick kiss. As surprised as he was, he kissed me and I headed to the door as the men moved to hide. 

I tugged the door open. The man from before, Robert, greeted me. "Ma'am. Just making sure you and your husband made it back safe." 

I nodded. "We sure did. Sam didn't waste much time with outlaws in the area." 

Robert nodded. "Is he around? I'd like to speak to him." 

I nodded, feeling the door open more as Sam's arms slipped around me. He pressed a soft kiss to my bare shoulder, "Honey? I thought you were grabbing-" His voice trailed off as he spotted the sheriff and he handed me his shirt. 

Robert sighed. "I'm glad you're okay. Heard reports from the members of the wagon train that the outlaws headed in this direction. Wanted to make sure no one else was here." 

Sam shook his head. "Just me and the wife." He spoke longer to the man before he finally left and once he'd shut the door, did I finally register what I'd done, or the fact that I was half-naked in a room full of men. I slowly put my top back on and watched Dean eye me for a moment. 

He tugged me into the other room and Sam followed. Dean leveled me with a look. "What was that? Sam's wife?" 

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Dean, we had to have some kind of story when he found us earlier. And it's that story that is gonna get us back to your home base of sorts so no one gets caught." 

Dean scowled and shook a finger at me, his eyes dark. "No. I'm leaving you in town and moving on, just as we discussed." 

I frowned at him, "Oh, yeah, and have the sheriff ask why my husband suddenly abandoned me in town? No. I'm coming with you, and I think we all know it." 

Sam just chuckled, "She's right Dean. There's no other way to escape." I watched him nudge his brother, "and there was no way you were gonna leave her in town, even I knew that." 

Dean just kept staring at me. I could tell he wasn't done speaking to me, but we had no time to waste. "We'll continue this conversation when we get back, understand darlin'." He stepped close to me, nudging my chin up with his hand. I just nodded. 

Once we stepped out in the other room, Lucifer asked what the plan was. Dean just waved his hand at me. "Belinda has the plan." Each one of the other men turned their attention to me, and I nodded. "Okay, is there a wagon in the barn?" 

Gabriel nodded, "There is. tack too." I grinned, "Good. Okay, tomorrow we hook up Castiel and Sam's horses to the wagon. We cover Castiel in the back with the blankets cause my husband and I are headed to go visit his Ma and Pa." 

I saw Sam grin and nudge Dean out of the corner of my eye as I added, "As newlyweds, I'd really wanna meet his parents. The rest of you are gonna head back, ahead of us. Don't get caught, don't do anything stupid. Sam and I are gonna stop in town and get supplies before we go." 

Lucifer just glared at me, "That ain't gonna work. Those sheriffs are gonna get suspicious."

I glared right back at him. "I don't see you offering up any other ideas." 

Lucifer stepped close to me and said, "Woman, I don't know where you think you can make decisions here, but I know we aren't going along with that shit." 

Before Dean or Sam could say anything, I lowered my voice and stepped closer to him, my finger in his face. "Look here, Lucifer. I may just a woman-" Lucifer interrupted me with a smirk on his face, "Yeah, a woman. That's all you are. You don't get to make any decisions other than what to feed us and which Winchester you're gonna sleep with." 

We stared each other down for a few moments before I said, "I am the woman who is currently Winchester property and they like my idea. They also want to live, and if you do, then you'll go along with the plan." 

Before Lucifer could snap back, Dean added his voice. "Lucifer. She's right. Quit arguing and go get some sleep." 

Lucifer left into the other room and we tried to get some rest before morning. We got the horses hooked up to the wagon and Castiel loaded without much fuss. Dean and the other men left pretty early, reminding Sam to be careful. Dean kissed me softly before he got on his horse and Sam helped me in the wagon, steering it toward town. 

As we stopped to get supplies, it was agreed that Sam would stay with the wagon and Cas while I went into the store. I just finished buying stuff when the sheriff's voice surprised me. I had just left the store and was headed back to where Sam waited for me and flinched at his voice. 

"You startled me, sir." That was all I offered as he apologized to me. 

He tipped his hat. "Sorry about that. Just wanted to make sure you were okay." 

I nodded, walking with him back to where Sam waited for me. As we approached, Sam called out, hopping off the wagon to take the stuff from me. "You ready darlin? if we hurry we can get there before dark." 

I saw the sheriff raise an eyebrow, "Traveling? Where you headed?" 

Sam loaded the bags in the back and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Headed to introduce the wife to my Ma and Pa. Wanted them to meet her before we got married, but that didn't happen like I figured." 

I blushed, glancing up at Sam with love shining from my eyes. "I was too impatient to be your wife to wait for your parents, Sam." Sam glanced down at me with love shining from his hazel eyes and kissed me softly. The sheriff cleared his throat and Sam pulled away, "Sorry. I still can't believe she agreed to marry me." 

Robert nodded. "You are a lucky man. Just glad you managed to stay safe." 

Sam helped me on the wagon and said his goodbyes to the man, and we rode out of town. I waited until we were miles away and sure no one was following us before checking on Castiel and giving him some whiskey and food. The sun had just set when we arrived at what I assumed was their home base. 

I saw the door to the house had opened and saw a tall shadow standing in the doorway, gazing in our direction. Something told me it wasn't Dean and I turned to look at Sam and saw a conflicted expression on his face. He sighed, his brows furrowing together as he stared at the figure watching us. 

"Sam?" I asked, watching how his expression changed as he looked at me. "What's wrong?" 

Sam chewed on the inside of his cheek a moment before he said, "Remember when I told you were Winchester property?" I just nodded, and he focused his gaze on mine as he said, "You are only mine and Dean's. Understand?"

I just nodded, and he grasped my chin with his hand a moment his voice serious, "This is very important, Belinda. Understand me?" 

I nodded again, closing the distance between Sam and me to kiss him softly. "I understand Sam." 

Gabriel and Lucifer had unloaded Castiel while Sam and I talked and Sam hopped down and helped me off, walking with me up to the house. He kept his hand on the small of my back, passing the figure in the doorway. I kept quiet, following Sam inside. Dean was seated at the table with a woman who was watching him eat. 

Her eyes brightened when she saw Sam, and she hugged him, exclaiming, "Sammy! My baby boy is home." 

Dean grinned at me around a mouthful of food and patted the chair next to him. "Come greet me darlin." I walked over and sat next to him, giving him a soft grin and a kiss. Dean pushed his plate away and gestured to the woman as she served Sam a plate. 

"Belinda, this is our ma, Mary. Ma, this is Belinda." Dean's voice was laced with pride as he introduced us, and Mary smiled at me as she turned to fix another plate. She had just set the plate down in front of me when the other man walked into the room. 

It was pretty obvious that he was their Pa. He shoved his hands into his pants and gave his wife a look. She left the room and soon it was just us. Dean kept his arm around me as he took a seat at the table and made eye contact with me. 

"So, you're the pretty little spitfire my boys picked up?" He held out his hand to me, "Names John Winchester." 

I held my hand out to him and kept my face empty of emotion as he pressed my hand to his lips. I took my hand back and leaned back in the chair, moving closer to Dean. I wanted to make it clear I knew who I belonged to and where my loyalties laid. 

I saw him grin and he leaned back in his chair, chuckling softly. "I see Sam spoke to you." I nodded, my voice cold. "He did."

John smirked, "You know, it doesn't matter what they told you, honey. I'm the head of this family. They answer to me, even if Castiel and the boys answer to them. You are my property as much as you are theirs." 

I was about to answer when Dean's next words startled both John and me. "Pa, Sam, and I are branching out on our own." 

I saw John turn to face Sam, a glare on his face. "What is he talking about?" 

Sam set his fork down and stared back at his Pa. "Dean and I have been saving for the last few years and we bought a pretty piece of land in Colorado. This last run was our last." 

I pressed my lips together and listened with John as Dean elaborated, "Oh, and Castiel and Gabriel are coming with us. Crowley's too tied down to town to make the trip and I'm not taking Lucifer, not after the way he spoke to my future bride." 

I met Dean's eyes and knew that they had to be planning this for years. I was just the reason they needed to leave. John just shook his head, "No. You aren't going. What am I supposed to do?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I don't care. I'm ready to retire, as it were." His eyes twinkled as he stared at me, "I'm ready to have a wife, round with child." 

I just smiled back at him. John just laughed, gesturing to me with his hand. "With her? No, I'm afraid she's part of the spoils of the last run you two went on. She stays here, with me." 

I started laughing, something that gave the men in the room pause. I met John's gaze and said, "What, you think they stole me from the wagon train?" John nodded, "Yes, and killed your husband." 

I laughed again, harder than before. "No. I went with them willingly. They only have me here because I asked to be here." 

The shocked look on John's face was a sight to behold, as Sam started laughing loudly. He stood up, Dean following him, tugging on my arm as he said, "She asked to be here, and you can either accept it or not, but Belinda is ours." 

We headed out the next morning with a wagon full of supplies. I wasn't sure how this life was going to turn out, but all I knew was I'd rather be tied down to two outlaws, free to make my own choices, rather than some well-kept wife in a miserable marriage. I was following my arrow, and lucky for me, it was going in the same direction as Sam and Dean.


End file.
